


take it

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Jeno, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub Na Jaemin, it was cuter in the beginning sigh, it wasn’t supposed to be this filthy, oh and, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: Jaemin is Jeno’s babydoll.





	take it

It's a fall afternoon when Jeno decides he wants to fall asleep, right here, right now. He's way too comfortable in his current position: laying flat on his back with Jaemin's comforting weight on top of him. it's the perfect mix or warmth and coolness, and Jeno is tempted to succumb to how relaxed he feels. 

However, Jaemin seems to have other plans. 

The younger boy rests his chin and Jeno's sternum, looking up at him with his big blown puppy dog eyes. 

"What do you want, hm?" Jeno asks, already knowing what this particular look of Jaemin's entails. He smiles softly when he noticed Jaemin hesitate to tell Jeno whatever he wanted to tell him, and he cards a hand through his soft blonde hair, just because he's Jeno and because he can. "Speak up, darling." 

Jaemin blushes red at the name, and Jeno, as per usual, finds it adorable. 

"Jen, I..." He starts, fidgeting with the neckline of Jeno's t-shirt. "Can we..." He trails off again, blush darkening on his neck. Jeno can also see his ears turn bright red, which slightly amuses him. But he doesn't want to let that show, incase it off puts Jaemin telling him whatever he wanted to tell him. 

It's silent for a while after that, almost seeming like Jaemin is collecting his thoughts. Jeno lets the silence be, simply continuing to card his fingers through his boyfriend's locks. 

"Can we have sex?" Jaemin finally blurts out, immediately burying his face into Jeno's chest. 

Jeno's hand freeze in Jaemin's hair, and the soft look on his face is replaced by a surprised one. Jaemin must take his lack of movement, or response, negatively, as he continues babble on.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, it's just..." He rushes out, huffing at the end of his sentence. He finally turns his head so that his cheek is resting on Jeno's chest, his bambi eyes looking back at Jeno. "I-I'm horny."

Jeno, much to his chagrin, and to Jaemin's embarrassment, chokes on his own saliva at the revelation. It's not that they don't have sex, because they do, it's just not often. Not often at all, and whenever they do find the time and go all the way, they're normally insanely horny and messy. It's also normally at night, not mid afternoon where they're both just lazing around. 

Jaemin groans, rolling off of and away from Jeno. He buries his face into the blanket, and Jeno can see his red blush crawl up up neck. 

"Forget it," Jaemin whispers, curling in on himself. Jeno thinks he looks adorable like this, with his forest green sweater engulfing his entire frame, white spandex shorts stopping deliciously at his mid thighs. His blonde hair falls messy against the pillow, and the only thing Jeno doesn't particularly enjoy, is the way there's an upset pout on his boyfriend's lips. 

Jeno sighs, a little fond smile on his lips, and he throws an arm over the younger's waist. Jaemin doesn't react to it though, so Jeno finds himself snuggling up to his back, letting his lips rest wet and heavy on Jaemin's neck. 

"Let's not forget about it," he says lowly, pressing their bodies closer together. "I want to." 

Jaemin breath hitches, and Jeno feels a bit too cocky because of that. The hand which is thrown over Jaemin's torso slides underneath his hoodie, sending goosebumps up the skin of his abdomen. Soon enough, Jeno's deft fingers find their way to Jaemin's nipples, pressing onto the buds and rubbing circles around them. Jaemin's hips stutter, and he gasps out softly. However, he refuses to say more than that. Jeno thinks he knows where he's coming from, and decides to indulge Jaemin on whatever game he wanted to play today. 

"You like that?" Jeno asks deeply, and the answer if obvious, of course Jaemin likes it, if the way his body is becoming restless is anything to go by. He's just getting off a bit too much at the thought of having a bit of power over Jaemin. 

He knows he's not going to get a response from the younger boy, so he latched his mouth onto the tender skin of Jaemin's neck, sucking harshly. He leaves mottled purples and reds in his wake, biting particularly harshly on the skin right above Jaemin's collarbone. 

Bingo, Jeno thinks as Jaemin let's out a high whine. He smirks, victorious, into Jaemin's neck, and the latter probably feels it against his skin, if the way he tries to muffle his sounds is anything to go by. 

By this point, Jeno has probably worked Jaemin's chest raw, which prompts him to drag his hands down lower, making sure to scrape his blunt nails across Jaemin's skin. He slips his hand down Jaemin's shorts, grabbing at his semi hard dick. He strokes the length up and down at a tantalizingly slow pace, having Jaemin's breath stutter every few seconds. 

Jeno doesn't know if Jaemin realizes it or not, but his hips have began to thrust into Jeno's palm, the latter barely moving his own hand at this point. The slide is a bit dry, save for the precome Jeno had initially collected, but if Jaemin doesn't love the drag. 

Jaemin's panting, and his hair is beginning to matte itself to his forehead. His thrusts are becoming more and more sloppy, and Jeno knows that it's because the strain is getting to him. He doesn't bother moving his hand though, keeping it still until Jaemin slumps forward, hips coming to a halt. 

"Done, princess?" 

And the name, the fucking name stirs up something so hot and needy inside of Jaemin that he can't stop the disgruntled whine from leaving his lips. He still shakes his head as an answer to Jeno's question, feeling himself start to slip. 

"Then tell me what you want." The older boy simply requests, watching with a wicked smile as Jaemin stops moving, seeming to contemplate if he was really going to do this. "Come on princess, use your words." 

"F-Fuck I—" Jaemin starts, breaking off into a moan when Jeno decides to flick his wrist up a bit. "Oh, daddy please." He whines out, letting the name slip off of his tongue without even thinking about it. 

Jeno's eyes, however, darken at the title, feeling the fire in his stomach burn hotter. 

"What do you want?" Jeno asks once more, this time bordering on a growl. His hand, which isn't stuffed down Jaemin's pants, moves to Jaemin's head to brush his hair out of his eyes. Jaemin's eyes are blown out with lust, and Jeno can't help but want to devour his boyfriend. 

"You!" Jaemin begs, slipping in all the way as he hastily turns around to face Jeno. "You, I just want you. Please daddy."

Jaemin throws a leg over Jeno's hips, straddling him as the both of them sit up. He grinds his hips along Jeno's thigh, mewling at the friction from his briefs, and Jeno's thigh muscle. He keeps gyrating his hips, clawing at Jeno's shoulders whenever the sensations border in being too much, sensitive everywhere in his nether regions. 

Jeno watches, practically in awe, as Jaemin gets himself worked up on his thigh, flexing his thigh muscles just to watch Jaemin's face crumble and hear him let out the sweetest whines. Jaemin's probably grinding himself raw against Jeno's thigh, if the way the younger still has his shorts on it anything to go by. 

It's mildly concerning, which is why Jeno's pushing Jaemin off of his thigh, however, he should've maybe given the younger some warning beforehand. 

"No, no, no!" Jaemin cries, clawing at any part of Jeno that he can reach. "I'm sorry, please, I'll be good!" He says, babbling at this point as he looks up at Jeno desperately. 

"Shh," Jeno coos, dipping his head down to press kisses along Jaemin's blush red face. He stills at the corner of the younger's lips, pushing his hips down at the same time as he says, "I'll give you what you want, babydoll." 

Jaemin whines into their kiss, moaning around Jeno's tongue when the latter reaches between their bodies to take off Jaemin's shorts. His briefs follow soon after, and Jaemin's left in his green hoodie, and Jeno thumbing at his slit. Jaemin's hips jerk wildly at that, and Jeno grunts as he pushes his own hips harder against Jaemin's in order to keep him in place. 

Jaemin's hands come up Jeno's waist, grabbing he fabric of his t-shirt as he starts to slide the material up his torso. Inch by inch, Jaemin now has Jeno's shirt bunched up at his shoulders, and he's whining while trying to tell Jeno to take it off. 

"Take it off," he complains, huffing out when Jeno takes his hand off of his cock. He's somewhat relieved, but not really since Jeno still hadn't taken his shirt off. 

"Is that how you ask, princess?" The older boy mocks, raising a scrutinizing eyebrow. Jaemin frowns, sitting his upper body up as he pushes Jeno down, crawling onto the older boy's waist. He straddles his Jeno, taking the latter's shirt off himself, without any complaints from Jeno. He's just watching what Jaemin's doing, slightly enthralled by his actions. "What're you up to, hm lovely?" 

Jaemin pauses, lifting his face up to make eye contact with Jeno. The older boy softens a bit when he sees how wide Jaemin's eyes are, as clear indicator of how far in deep he's slipped. It's always heartwarming for Jeno, to know that Jaemin trusts him during his most vulnerable state. He trusts that Jeno would treat him right, and would never hurt him, and honestly, Jeno can't help but want to spoil Jaemin in every way during these situations. 

"Daddy's just so pretty," he finally answers, leaning down and pecking Jeno's cheek. He then trails down to his jaw, leaving little wet kisses down to his collarbones. He rests his head on them, reaching out an arm to Jeno's hand, placing it directly on his ass. "Please fuck me." 

Jeno squeezes Jaemin's ass at those words, eliciting the softest moan from the younger boy. He then brings that hand up to Jaemin's mouth, fingertips prodding at his closed lips. Jaemin parts them open soon enough, sucking them into his mouth with his eyes closed. Jeno feels himself harden as he watches Jaemin suck eagerly on his fingers, feeling his tongue wrap around the digits in his mouth. 

"Gorgeous, sweetheart," Jeno breathes out, watching Jaemin's cheeks darken and sucks harden. He brings his hands up to Jeno's wrist, swiping his tongue around the fingers before popping them out of his mouth. His eyes blink open slowly after that, slightly panting as he stares Jeno in the eyes. Jaemin guides Jeno's hand down to his hole, shuddering a bit at the wet feeling. Jeno pushes one finger in, focusing on the way Jaemin's face scrunches up and comes to hide in his neck. He feels Jaemin's hot breath on his skin, and the way it quickens up when he starts thrusting his finger in and out. Soon enough, one finger is followed by two, which is followed by three. At this point, Jaemin is bitting onto the skin of Jeno's neck to stifle his sounds, and he doesn't even have it in him to stop him. The younger's shaky hand trails down Jeno's arm, lacing their fingers together and death gripping onto them when Jeno's three fingers find his prostate. He's rubbing against Jaemin's most sensitive area, merciless as he keeps his fingers lodged there. Jaemin's hips are bucking in all direction at this, and when Jeno finally slips his fingers out, Jaemin's gasping wetly into Jeno's skin.

"Daddy," he pants out, breathless as he shifts himself around, until his face is level with Jeno's crotch. "Wanna suck you off." He says, shaky hands coming up to pull Jeno's waistband down. He pulls the article of clothing entirely off before he's mouthing at Jeno's hard length through his boxers, the older boy thrusting into the heat of Jaemin's mouth. Jaemin then takes Jeno's boxers off, taking a second to let his mouth water at how the older boy's cock slaps against his stomach before he takes the tip into his mouth. 

"Come on, darling," Jeno encourages, bringing his hand to the back of Jaemin's head. He fists the blonde's hair, pushing him down all the way on his length. "Take it like a good boy." 

Jaemin whines, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucks at Jeno's cock harshly. He bobs his head up and down, save for when Jeno uses his leverage and keeps him down for a good few seconds before letting him up to breathe again. Jaemin closes his eyes, losing himself a bit at the feeling of having Jeno's cock in his mouth after, well, who knows how long. 

Jeno watches when Jaemin's eyes flutter open a minute or so later, and feels lust pump through his viens at how innocent Jaemin looks while having Jeno's entire dick in his mouth. 

"Fuck," Jeno grits out. "Stay still, babydoll." 

Jeno holds Jaemin's head in place, thrusting his hips up into Jaemin's throat. The latter's eyes fly open at that for a moment, before he's relaxing his throat and closing his eyes again. He lets Jeno fuck up into his throat, squeezing his eyes shut tighter when he feels tears start to sting behind his eyelids. 

When Jeno pulls Jaemin off of his dick, when he feels his orgasm nearing, Jaemin heaves out a breath, letting himself fall onto to Jeno, who wraps his arms around him in attempts to calm him down. 

"So perfect, princess." Jeno whispers against his ear, proceeding to taking it into his mouth and nibble gently. "Such a good boy." 

"Daddy please," Jaemin begs out, voice raspy from how hard Jeno had abused his throat. Jeno would be lying if he said the sound of the younger's voice didn't turn him on. "Please fuck me. I've been so good, please." 

Jeno hums, acknowledging Jaemin and his words. He lays Jaemin on his back, pushing a pillow underneath his hips. Jeno raises his legs up onto his shoulders, lining up his throbbing cock with Jaemin's eager hole. As he slowly pushes in, Jaemin's breath catches in his throat. 

Jeno leans down, making sure his lips brush against Jaemin's, not really fulfilling the younger's desires of receiving a kiss.

"That's right sweetheart," Jeno grunts out as he pushes the final bit of himself into Jaemin. "You've been so good for me. Wanna get fucked now, hm pretty? Want daddy to give you what you want?" He taunts, grinding slow and small circles against Jaemin's hips. It has Jaemin crying out, hiding his face in the sleeves of the sweater which Jeno wouldn't let him take off. The tears are running down Jaemin's temple, and his cheeks are mottled in a deep red. His blonde hair's a completely mess and there's sweat everywhere. But Jeno thinks that Jaemin looks absolutely stunning like this. 

"Yes," Jaemin sobs out, his wet, bambi eyes making eye contact with Jeno's own dark orbs. "Please, daddy, want it so bad." 

And Jeno, ever the weak man he is, would never be able to say no to a plea like that. 

He lets himself go as he pulls out of Jaemin and then thrust the entirety of his length back in, growling at the high pitched moans Jaemin lets out. He relishes in the little to none drag there is, since all they used was saliva, and the heavy sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Jaemin gasps out with every thrust, each one causing Jeno to knock the breath out of him. He feels his high fast approaching and doesn't have time to feel embarrassed about it when Jeno clamps his fingers around the base of his cock. 

"Don't come." He warns, stern as he pounds into Jaemin harder. "You come when I let you, understand, lovely?"

Jaemin sobs, thrashing against the sheets as he can practically feel his orgasm on the tip of his tongue. The added friction from Jeno's fingers don't help, even if they're locked in place, and if Jeno thrusts one last time—

But then, Jeno pulls out completely. 

Jaemin cries at that, actually cries, tears flowing out of his eyes as he curls in on himself, body shaking with the loss of pleasure. 

"I asked you," Jeno says, hand coming up to grip Jaemin by the chin and force him to face the older boy. "If you understand." 

Jaemin can barely make out what Jeno's saying, heaving sobs out as he tries to calm himself down. He just want to come, goddammit. 

Jaemin brings a hand out to grab onto Jeno's, putting the older boy's fingers in his mouth as he nods his head.

"Princess," Jeno growls, sounding like his patience was running thin. "You gotta use your words." 

"Yes," he finally answers, muffled around Jeno's fingers. When Jeno presses his fingers against Jaemin's tongue, he rewords his answer. "Yes daddy." 

His cheeks are still wet and his eyes are still watering and Jaemin has saliva running down his chin, but Jeno can't help but want to ruin him even more. 

So he fucks back into the younger with earnest, making sure Jaemin can feel everything. He has his other hand still wrapped around the base of the younger's cock, and Jeno feels his own orgasm approaching at the sight of Jaemin. 

Jeno feels the coil in his tummy snap, but that doesn't stop him from ramming back into Jaemin, letting the latter feel all his cum as he pushes it deeper inside.

Jaemin whines at the feeling, sticky and more importantly, impossibly turned on. If he doesn't come soon, he's afraid he's going to lose his goddamn mind. 

"Daddy please," Jaemin begs, crying around Jeno's fingers. "I need to come please, daddy, you have to let me come." 

Jeno simply grunts at that, and lets his fingers loose around the base of the younger's cock, stroking him up and down at a maddening pace. 

Jaemin doesn't even last two more thrusts before he's spilling into Jeno's hand, moaning and crying loudly with Jeno's fingers still in his mouth. There's saliva all over Jaemin's mouth and it should be disgusting, along with the cum which landed on Jaemin's sweater, but Jeno... 

Jeno thinks that Jaemin looks like an entire sin, spread out in front of him and fucked out underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that video of jeno touching on jaemin’s cheeks,,, jaemin is literally the definition of babydoll and jeno loves him so much i’m sad :((


End file.
